


All the Stars in the Night Sky, all the Stories they Tell

by Storiesofstars



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Reassurance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars
Summary: Ren and Wataru find themselves on their shared balcony one nightWhy not look at the stars and chat?
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	All the Stars in the Night Sky, all the Stories they Tell

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> First fic in a while, I haven't had the motivation to write lately but after joining an AAside writing discord server I thought maybe I'd have another go at writing something (note* from Ren's first event card it shows that he has one of the balcony rooms, but the other hasn't been confirmed. But I hope with all my heart it's Wataru LOL)
> 
> Huge shoutout to Kim who helped inspire this through one of our many wataren thread conversations on twitter (we both love these dorks being in love 😭💕)

It was a quiet night in the Argonavis sharehouse, a long day of part time jobs and classes met with a gentle evening between the 5 of them, enjoying each other's presence without much to say. They were all quite tired, and yet that didn't stop a certain lyricist from heading right back to his room and his open notebook.

With Wataru working away on some new lyrics, the others decided to go out for a late night walk and snack run- all except Ren, who opted to stay back, feeling a bit more worn out than the rest after a particularly rough shift, and retiring to his room right after dinner. His coworkers had told him not to worry, that it was an honest mistake, but he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment and a bit of shame that lingered in his chest. He pulled his knees closer, sighing as he began to space out once again as the Star Five theme played quietly on loop through his earbuds.

Only to be brought back by the sound of a door sliding open and closed.

He turned over to face his own sliding door, taking out his earbuds, noticing Wataru was sitting outside now. He figured it must not be that cold out, it was rare to see him out there in the evening.

Standing up slowly, he walked over to the door and rapped on the glass lightly. Wataru turned with a slight jump.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, before realizing he might not be able to hear him through the glass. Luckily Wataru seemed to understand, nodding and gesturing to him to come outside.

"Hope I'm not bothering you," Ren said as he closed the door, taking a seat beside him.

"Nah, you're fine, I just needed a change of scenery."

"Mmh, that makes sense. It is nice out tonight."

"Yeah, I'm glad. Usually it gets too cold, but tonight is perfect." Wataru looked up at the sky. Ren followed, noticing the stars that painted the night sky.

"Whoa..."

"Right? It's so rare to have such a clear night in Tokyo, I would've come out here even if it were freezing."

"It's beautiful! Wait, can you see any constellations?"

"Hmm... let me see... ah! There's one, just to your right- here, let me show you."

He scooched closer to him, pointing out the stars and connecting them as he drew the image with his finger.

"I... think I see it? Hm... it's kinda hard to get the full image though."

Wataru chuckled.

"No you're right, it's a pretty big stretch to be asked to construct a whole picture in your mind from 7 stars in the sky. But I think that's what makes constellations so fascinating, that you can see anything you want to in the stars, and how many stories there are to tell because of them, from centuries before and beyond us. It's moving in a way."

Ren felt his chest grow lighter. Hearing Wataru talk about things like this made him feel warm, like even just his very presence melted all his worries away.

"I think that's wonderful," he smiled.

Wataru sighed, content.

"Sorry, I've been talking off your ear haven't I?"

Ren shook his head.

"It's okay, I like hearing you talk, you've always got something interesting to say... I wish I were more like that."

"Eh? Ahaha, I don't think I'm all that interesting- I mean, constellations and Greek myths aren't exactly the most exciting conversation starters-"

"But you make them exciting!"

"I- ...really?"

Ren nodded rapidly.

"I'm drawn to you and the way you speak about the things you love. It's like, I can feel your love for them without you saying so. And I want to listen forever."

"Ren..."

"So, um..." Ren fumbled, trying to find the right words to say.

"Thank you, Ren. I... I appreciate it."

He couldn't help but notice the soft blush tinting his cheeks. He looked so cute.

"So, um, what brings you out here? I thought you were already asleep."

"Oh, well, not really. I just wanted to lay down."

"Ahh, I see. Long day?"

"Yeah..." He could feel his shoulders begin to drop, remembering what had happened earlier in the day. He wished he wasn't so clumsy, with his words, and his feet.

"Ren? You okay?"

What was meant to be his usual reassurance to Wataru's concern turned into a catch in his throat, and a failed attempt at keeping his tears at bay. How funny that through the entire day he hadn't felt the need to cry once, but now it was all spilling out.

"R-Ren? Did something happen during your shift?”

All he could do was nod as he did his best to muffle his crying. He felt so stupid...

He felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace, gentle hands rubbing his back as he hiccuped.

"It's okay, it's okay," Wataru lulled softly. Ren buried his face in Wataru's neck.

"You don't need to tell me anything, just... let it out. I'm here."

Ren nodded, shaking as he sobbed into Wataru hoodie. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but in truth only a minute had passed. Ren could feel Wataru's heart beat increasing. He was worrying him. He felt awful, ruining their nice night outside.

He pulled back, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling.

"Wait here," Wataru stood up, retreating back into his room, producing a box of tissues as he returned.

"... thank you." He picked one out, blowing his nose as quietly as possible.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little, I guess."

"That's good."

A moment of silence passed between them before Wataru cleared his throat.

"I, uh... I'm here for you, Ren. I-if you need anything at all."

"Eh?"

"I mean- mmm..." his eyes darted across the concrete floor.

"I know I can be overbearing at times- with all the worrying and stuff. But, like, you can come to me if you need to get anything off your mind. I mean it."

He scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous.

It was true that Ren hadn't been as vocal about his thoughts with Wataru as he had been with the rest of the group. He'd been under the impression that burdening him with his own worries would be a nuisance to him, and so he kept quiet. But maybe, was that having the opposite effect? Was Wataru just worrying more about him?

"...thank you, Wataru. For everything."

"Huh? W-wait, I- I haven't done that much-"

"You've always been looking out for me, ever since we first met. And I'm really grateful to you for that. So please... keep watching over my clumsy self."

"...of course I will. I always will."

He brought a hand to Ren's shoulder, giving him a gentle but reassuring squeeze. 

They spent the next several minutes gazing at the stars again, Wataru pointing out a constellation every now and then. Some of them weren't actual constellations, but rather ones that he created himself and created stories for over the years, weaving his tales between the stars. Ren took in every single detail, amazed at Wataru's ability to story-tell.

He would catch a glimpse of Wataru's bright eyes as he looked towards the sky, enraptured by his own story, not noticing how much Ren was enraptured by him.

Suddenly a streak of light flashed by, catching both of their attention.

"Wait- was that a-"

Another flew past, this time clear as day to the two of them.

"A shooting star!!"

"Wow... I didn't know we could even see those out here. Kind of a miraculous night."

"Quick, Wataru, make a wish!" Ren clasped his hands together, shutting his eyes tight as he thought long and hard about his wish.

_ I wish... to become a better person, for myself and for the people around me. _

"So, what'd you wish for? Or can you not say?"

Ren opened his eyes, and immediately forgot what he was just thinking about. Perhaps the moon has shifted since he first came outside, or maybe he just didn't notice until now, but the glow casting on Wataru, bathing the tips of his hair in soft light and highlighting the subtle features of his face, made him look absolutely ethereal, like an actual angel.

"Ren?"

He was beautiful... had he always been this beautiful? He decided he had been. Because he was a beautiful person.

"Uh, Ren?"

Kind, intelligent, passionate, fun, worrisome, stubborn, nit-picky, overbearing- all of it was wonderful to him.

"R-Ren??"

A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his trance, only to find himself millimeters apart from Wataru's face. Looking directly into his eyes, he could see a mixture of confusion and uncertainty, and perhaps a bit of panic. He could feel the warmth of his shaky breaths tickle his lips.

"Ah-!"

He turned away quickly, avoiding all eye contact as he silently scolded himself for getting carried away and what he almost did.

That same hand from before pulled him back, this time Wataru leaning in. Ren's eyes widened; what was he doing?

"... This is what I wished for," he whispered, as he softly placed his lips on Ren's.

His heart jumped, unable to process what was happening. 

All he knew was that he liked it, as overwhelmed and confused as he was, he liked what was happening a lot.

He could feel Wataru kiss him again, holding him closer. Getting some of the feeling back in his body, he slowly returned Wataru's kiss, his hand making its way to Wataru's chest, tangling his fingers in his shirt, feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath his fingers. It was intoxicating, and mesmerizing, and oh god he needed air-

Pulling back with a jerk, he breathed heavily, his head spinning from the lack of oxygen and the mess of emotions swirling around like a tornado.

"..."

"..."

Neither of them spoke a word, just looking at each other with burning red faces and dumbfound expressions, like this was too good to be true.

"... I want to change my wish."

"? ...To what?"

"... another kiss... from you."

Wataru put a hand to his mouth, turning away quickly.

"W-Wataru-?"

"...so cute," he whispered.

Ren felt his chest fill with giddiness. Wataru thought he was cute too... what a happy discovery.

Letting out a long breath, Wataru turned back to face Ren, red cheeks and all. 

"Wish granted."

And as he leaned in for another kiss, Ren could swear the stars grew just a bit brighter as he closed his eyes. 

Delicate kisses over and over and over again, holding each other to keep them grounded, while their heads and hearts were in the cloudless starry sky. It was pure bliss, kissing under this canvas of a beautiful night. As Ren gripped Wataru's shirt tighter, drawing him closer, he wished again selfishly that they could stay like this for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately you only get one wish on a shooting star.

"Oiiiiiii!! Ren-kun, Wataru-kun, are you up there?"

The shock of reality brought them back to the concrete of their balcony, as they both recognized the voice calling out to them from below, pulling back abruptly. Wataru was the one to stand up and look over the rail, only to sputter at the sight.

"Y-you guys?! What are you doing over here?? The front door's on the other side of the house!"

"We got locked out! A certain someone," Banri side-eyed Yuuto, "forgot to bring his key with him after explicitly stating that he had it on him. We tried calling you two but neither of you picked up. Rio-kun figured you might be out here-"

"Question: were you making out? I can't tell from here but-"

"Y-Yuu?? Not so loud, we're in a neighbourhood and it's late!"

"Oh! So I was right! I was just making a joke, but dang Wataru, finally making the moves on Ren while we were out, you sly dog-"

"S-shut up!! I'll unlock the door so just be quiet!"

He rushed back into his room, his face now a perfect match for his bright red hair. Ren sat still, letting his heart calm down after everything that had just transpired. If tonight wasn't an emotional roller coaster he didn't know what would be. But despite everything, he was glad for it. He was glad he cried, and smiled, and let his heart go after what he wanted. Because Wataru was there with him, under the starry night sky. 

Tokyo might not have as many clear nights like this one, but tonight was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> And Happy Valentine's Day? Idk this isn't really a Valentine's fic but


End file.
